Exactly Like You
by tawny
Summary: Lizzie, scorned by love, decides to swear it off. Her, Gordo, and Miranda move into an apartment together, and it's up to Gordo to help Lizzie change her mind about love. LG
1. Starting Over

A/N Hey! I'm finally back with a new story. This story uses a lot of lines from the movie "Someone Like You", which I of course don't own. I like how some authors put lyrics from songs at the start of the chapters that pertain to the story. I like that idea, and I hope no one minds me doing that as well. Hope you like this story. It's different from my others in some ways. 

***************************************

Baby shame on you, if you fool me once  
Shame on me if you fool me twice  
You've been a pretty hard case to crack  
Should've known better but I didn't  
And I can't go back  
  
Oh life goes on  
And it's only gonna make me strong 

~~~Leann Rimes~~~  
*************************************

"And then he broke up with me. For some red head in a short black dress," I say, taking another sip from my cappuccino. "Thanks for letting me get away for awhile. I couldn't stay in that small town anymore. I'd run into him almost everyday, I'm sure."

My best friend sits up in her chair and swoops her shoulder length raven hair up into a clip. "Well, actually I was wondering something. You see, my roommate kinda left last week after some kind of family problem, and I can't afford the apartment without her. How would you like to come live with me for awhile?"

Straightening out my black jacket, I ask, "Where would I work?"

"There's a school just five blocks from my apartment. You could substitute there, and in the meantime try to find an editorial job," Miranda glances at me. She sighs and adds, "Liz, we both know that you could use this time away. I mean, you really need to try to get over Ronnie. You knew he was a cheater when you dated him for the first time."

I shoot her a look of death. "I thought he had grown up a little. Excuse me for being too stupid to realize otherwise."

"Hey, calm down. I didn't mean anything. So, you want to move in or not?"

After a moment's pause, I nonchalantly pick up my cup and take a sip, as if I make a life changing decision every day. "Sure."

"Alright. There's only one rule I have; if you want to invite any guy up to the apartment, warn me first. I had a big problem with my other roommate." 

"First off, Miranda, I'm not quite as lewd as your other roommate. And secondly, I don't plan on dating again for a while." I set my cup down firmly. "Men are stupid, and I've had enough. Forget love! I'm perfectly fine on my own." 

Miranda just smiles sympathetically at me, use to listening to my tantrums on the phone. "When can you move in?"

*******************************************************************

A week later, I unload my bags from the taxi cab and attempt to carry them up to Miranda's apartment. I don't get too far before Miranda hurries to help me. When we reach her apartment, a surprise welcomes me. There before me, holding the door open for us, is my other best friend. Gordo. A guy. 

I manage to throw my bags in the middle of the living room before I start in on my ramblings. I turn to him, sarcastically extending my hand for him to shake, plastering on a fake smile. "Great, if it isn't my best friend of the opposite sex. The opposite sex that distorts the truth and holds a woman's heart captive only to stomp on it and rip every sinew out of it! Welcome!" I continue to smile sarcastically at him. 

Gordo just smiles at me with his half grin and embraces me in a hug instead. "Is that anyway to greet me? You know I'm not like that."

I smile, genuinely and hug him back. "All men are the same. But I'll give you a pardon this time."

Miranda then shuts the door behind us and adds, "Good, because Gordo will be staying here with us for some time." 

My eyes widen and I pull away from Gordo. "What? Miranda? What?"

Gordo rests a hand on my shoulder as he explains to me the reason behind this catastrophe. "My apartment building burned down."

"Oh, are you alright, is everyone alright?" I stop to ask.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. I lost some stuff, but luckily I had plenty of things in storage at my parents."

"Oh, that's good," I say calmly…..before I explode with, "Now, why are you moving all the way to New York just because your apartment building burned down in California? Don't you have somewhere else you could stay?"

Gordo hesitates before replying, sadness entering his eyes. "I…I got a job as a photographer. Plus, I missed the New York area. I loved it during college."

"Why did you have to show up right when I'm trying to restart my life!" I state, more to myself. 

"Lizzie, if you have that much of a problem with me, I'll just leave you alone and go back home! I'll come back for my stuff later," Gordo says, with an angry yet hurt look on his face. He grabs his jacket off the back of a chair and heads for the door. 

"Gordo, wait," I whisper, slamming down on the couch. "Come here. Don't take that personal. It's just that, well, being dumped by the man of my dreams for another girl kinda hurts."

Gordo turns around. "I'm sorry. I know how much you liked him. I just didn't know he effected you like this." He sits beside me on the couch and pulls me into another hug. 

"Yeah, well, all good things must come to an end."

Miranda, who had been standing silently out of the way, enters back into the flow of conversation. "So, Lizzie, is it alright that Gordo stays here?"

I smile. "Yeah, if he can stand my rantings about his gender. And the occasional episode where I beat him up."

"No problem," he replies.

"Good. Good," Miranda states. 


	2. Boys will be Boys

*******************************

And she wonders is this real 

Or does she just want to be Queen 

And he fights the way he feels 

Is this the end of the dream 

~~~Stevie Nicks, "Highwayman"

*********************************

Two weeks later, I'm set to work as a substitute teacher. Not the best job in the world, but it pays. It pays enough for me to live on, at least. 

Gordo has a job at a men's business magazine called "The Inform". Now, at first I was quite surprised at this, for Gordo had never expressed wanting to be any kind of journalist. Then I found out that this was the photographer job he was talking about. That made a lot more sense, since he majored in directing with a minor in photography.

Miranda currently works at the local mall, in different clothing stores part time. She's in the same situation I'm in; trying to get into the part of the work world we like. She wants to be a fashion designer. I use to want to be a designer, until I realized I enjoyed writing much more. Who would have thought?

Miranda and I share the largest room, and Gordo has the smaller one. Actually, his room could be a walk in closet, since its void of windows and is quite small. He usually leaves his door open so he won't feel trapped. 

I've set up a little makeup mirror by the kitchen sink so I won't take up so much time in the bathroom. Miranda takes the longest. Gordo, of course, takes the shortest time. Good for him, and us.

I sold my car. I figured, hey! It's New York! It's much faster to walk! Besides, Gordo still has his. Sure, its an old Ranger with barely room for two let alone three, but that's okay. Miranda never had a car. She did have a mo-ped once, though. After an incident involving a skirt, a large hill, and an audience, she sold it.

You know what I like best about living with my two best friends? We're all single! Yep, we live in a regular bachelor pad. 

At least, that's the way it was for awhile.

***********************************************************************

"Let me get this straight. You've been here two weeks, and you already have a girlfriend?" Miranda questions Gordo.

"Yeah. Well, we went to college together. It's not like she's some random hot girl I found walking down the street."

"Oh, so you think she's hot? Do you like her for any other reason?" I pipe in, sitting on the couch, legs and arms crossed.

"Calm down, Lizzie. It's nothing serious."

"Maybe not for you!" I stand up, marching toward him. "It's serious to her, though." I poke my finger into his chest. "It's serious to every girl who really likes a guy!" 

I spin around and head to my room, taking a box of Kleenex with me.

A minute later I hear a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

Before I can respond, he enters the room. "Look, Lizzie, you've really got to get over Ronnie. You're better than this." After a long silence of me refusing to answer, he continues. "You know me. You know I won't purposely hurt this girl."

"Oh no, it's never on purpose. That's what he said! 'I didn't mean to hurt you, Elizabeth. I didn't want to hurt you.' Men say they don't want to hurt us, but really, that's what they want! You like seeing pain! Why else was wrestling invented?"

"Lizzie, I don't like seeing your pain," he whispers softly, kneeling down by my bed and wrapping me in a hug. 

"Leave me alone," I say, more sharply than intended.

He removes his arms from around me and stands up, his jaw clenching. "You know, Lizzie, I'm your best friend. Not your boyfriend." 

He leaves the room, and I cry harder. Poor girl. Gordo is such a great guy, but still, that girl doesn't know what she is getting into. Men never fail to do what's in their nature to do, and Gordo is no exception.


	3. Healing Process Beginnings

***************************************

From this time, unchained,  
We're all looking at a different picture,  
Through this new frame of mind,  
A thousand flowers could bloom,  
Move over, and give us some room

~~~Portishead, "Glory Box"

****************************************

Saturday night, and guess who is all alone. Yep! Me! Gordo is on a date with Miss Clueless and Miranda works late on most Saturday nights. 

I decide to do a little online research. I find out that women and men generally operate from different parts of the brain. The left side of the brain dominates women while the right side generally controls men. Interestingly, the left side of the brain dominates emotional attachment and feelings. 

I think there might be more to this.

After researching and writing a little more on the topic, I print it off just as Miranda comes bursting though the door. "Lizzie! Lizzie!!"

I quickly save my research and exit out of everything, hiding the printed pages in a drawer. I open up solitaire (how perfect for my present situation!) and pretend to be half asleep. "Oh, hey, Miranda. What's new?"

"Lizzie, I know you're in the depths of despair right now, but depart from your hateful male-malevolent mindset for just a minute and rejoice with me. I got asked out! By my manager! You know, the really really nice and handsome…."

"Yes, you told me all about him. I'm really happy for you." After receiving a 'yeah right' look from Miranda, I add, "I am! Really happy for you. Really!" I look away, trying to hide my true thoughts.

"Lizzie, just remember, time wounds all heels." 

I manage a laugh. "What time is it, by the way?"

"A little past eleven. Why? You don't have to get up in the morning."

"Gordo's still," I start, but stop myself. It wasn't my business what Gordo did with his time, or his girlfriends. 

"You're really worried about that girl, aren't you. I mean, you don't want Gordo to hurt her. Especially since she's such a close friend," Miranda adds, very sarcastically. "Lizzie, one of these days Gordo won't be there every time you turn around, ready to pick you back up. He won't wait forever."

I feel myself growing red, and quickly reply, "Wait forever for what, Miranda? Me? Yes, we might have had something for each other a long time ago, but that was then. I think you're the one who needs to realize that your two best friends aren't going to have the same last name. You're the one who needs to quit waiting around for that to happen." I grab my printed research out of the drawer and head into Gordo's bedroom, since I wouldn't get any privacy in ours. I can actually feel Miranda shaking her head at me as I retreat.

I apparently fell asleep in Gordo's room. I awaken and realize that I have a blanket over me. I look at his clock. Only 7:30. So much for sleeping in!

I get up and walk into the living room to see Gordo asleep on the couch in his boxers, with my research laying across his chest. "Gordo!" I shout, grabbing my papers and hitting him with them. 

He calmly opens his eyes. "What now?"

"You read my research! That's my business!"

"You stole my bed. Let's call it even."

I smile. He was right. "Sorry. I just had a bad night."

"You have a lot of those."

"So," I start, sitting down on the arm of the couch, "How was your date?"

"You don't care to hear about my romantic life."

"No, really, hit me."

"Alright. Well," He sits up, rubbing his eyes. "I like her a lot. Seriously, she's great; smart, so much fun to be around,"

"And beautiful. Guys are so one-track minded." Gordo shakes his head at me. "What? They are!"

"You hypocrite! You mean to tell me that all those guys back in high school you dated because of their sensitive caring personalities?"

"You know, I liked you, too. And you're sensitive and caring."

"Yeah, but nothing ever came out of that. You never actually dated me."

"And whose fault is that? You never actually asked me out either."

"And where would we be now if I had? I would have become another boy toy added to your list, and we would not be able to be living in the same apartment together, talking to each other like we are right now."

"Yeah," I say. Just wait till I told Miranda this! Finally, maybe Miranda will be satisfied that Gordo doesn't still like me, and that whatever we had in high school never will happen. I smile at Gordo, and playfully hit him with a pillow. He pulls me by the waist off of the arm and back onto the couch. I land on top of him, laughing, shaking my hair in his face. 

Then Miranda walks into the room. And all the information and facts I could give her about nothing being between Gordo and me fell through. 

"What are you two up to?" She asks, leaning on one leg with her hands on her hips, and a broad smile.

"Hey Miranda," I say coolly. "What's up?" I roll off of the couch. "Hey, Miranda, I'm sorry about last night. I just don't want you to go through what I did."

"Not every guy is like Ronnie."

"They're all cast from the same mold."

"Agg! I'm going to go reclaim my room and let you two deal with this. Here." Gordo hands me my research and trudges into his room.

I turn back to Miranda. I hug her, knowing the pain she will soon experience. It just comes with being in love. 

************************************************************************

The following Friday, the three of us go shopping at a local mall. Gordo's girlfriend is out of town for the weekend, so I suppose he must have been really bored to go with us. We go into this fancy New Yorker store that has both men and women's formal clothing. I find this evening gown that I want so bad! I know, I don't need it. But, I'm a girl. 

Then I look at the price tag and almost faint. 

"So, you want to earn a little extra money?" Gordo asks.

I turn around and smile. "Whatcha have in mind?"

"Well, my magazine is wanting an article written about why men and women are so different. Judging by the research you've been, um, researching, I'd say you're qualified to write it. All I have to do is put in a good word about you to the editor."

"Um, Gordo, I don't know about that."

"Come on, its one step closer to being an editor, you'll get paid enough to buy not only that dress but two more just like it if you so desire, and not to mention how this article might help your healing process."

"Were your parents psychologists, or salesclerks?"

"So, you'll do it?"

"Sure. What have I got to lose?"

And so began my new obsession.


	4. Explain It Away

VERY IMPORTANT A/N: The following is the article that Lizzie writes. It starts out really boring with a bunch of facts that, while interesting, you may not care about or may even find out of place. Truth is, its not that important. Lizzie stops the facts and starts in on her opinions towards the end. If you would like to just skip this chapter, then do so. I just put it in for those interested in reading it. Please do not bash this chapter. Consider it an "extra scene", and learn a few things. All of the facts have been researched. 

********************************

I was just guessing 

At numbers and figures 

Pulling your puzzles apart 

Questions of science 

Science and progress 

Do not speak as loud as my heart 

~~~Coldplay, "The Scientist"

*********************************

After another week of ranting, researching, and regular coffee breaks, I complete my article. 

How It All Goes Down

Humans have always existed as visual creatures. We make judgments, whether on purpose or not, about the appearance of those we meet. The culture of today revolves around the media. A thin waist, large breasts, long legs, and a flawless face exist as the appearance media expresses for a woman. Just think about the person you would most like to look like. See what I mean? 

Could this attraction based on physical appearance hold the key to a more psychological need? 

Here are some scientific facts about men, women, and their attraction to each other.

Men can detect the fertility of a woman by the contrast between the waist and hip. Its rather obvious that men don't look at how fertile a woman is on purpose; rather, they are programmed to do so. 

Sexual attraction starts at the hypothalamus, which controls the body's temperature as well as the secretion of hormones. With the production of these hormones comes the defining difference between males and females. Men with higher testosterone levels tend to be more aggressive and less likely to marry, or at least stick with his wife. Men with the lowest testosterone levels are more likely to stay married without infidelity. Along with estrogen, the brain of a women produces oxytocin during romantic attachment. This hormone generates a woman's impulse to feel emotionally connected to her mate. 

Because sperm is plentiful, men feel more free to share generously with many women; or in other words, to "spread their seed." Women, however, produce only a single egg each month. Women are more apt to search more carefully for a mate, since the production of a child takes years of commitment and nurturing. 

Women and men generally operate from different parts of the brain. A therapist says, "The verbal, sorting, detail-oriented side of the brain is the left, whereareas the spatial, intuitive, nonverbal side is the right." The left side of the brain dominates women while the right side generally controls men. The left side of the brain dominates emotional attachment and feelings. The right side controls immediate responses and actions. Women tend to dissect a situation before making a decision and taking action. Men respond more immediately. With attraction, men react quicker and more readily to sexual feelings than women. Women are more widely known for occurring as emotional beings, concentrating on the emotional aspect rather than the physical.

Now, you may wonder why I have listed all of these boring psychological theories. You might have skipped all of that, merely scanning it, and since this is a men's business magazine, might have just turned the page completely. In that case, what I have to say here might not be read by anyone but those waiting at the dentists office or stuck in the airport. But to those of you who do read this, and have been whirled in the gentle rainstorm of romance and relationships only to be sucked into the horror or the harsh hurricane, here's how it goes down.

Men are programmed to be scum. It's not their fault. They look more than anything else at the appearance of a woman, and will do anything in their power to seduce the said woman. They blind you with charms and promises. Women, think of the last relationship you were in that didn't work out. Men, you do the same.

Now, women, would you describe this man as sensible, sensitive, and sincere? When you met him, did he feed you some line about how beautiful you are? How he loves the weather outside? How long walks on the beach under the moonlight make him ponder the meaning of life? Were you already friends, and he confessed his undying love for you, and that he would always be there to help you like always, when really he just wanted an easy opportunity? 

After the relationship started, did he promise you everything? An apartment, a house, a family, 2.5 kids, a dog, a white picket fence in a nice neighborhood conveniently located near mom and dad? 

Men, what lies have you fed to the women in your life just to get them to go out with you? How many of you actually kept those promises? All of them? 

How do we, as women, over come scum? What kind of guys are honest? Are their any? What kind of guys won't leave you for some floozy in a red dress? We need to dissect a man's personality, rather than his appearance, before romantic involvement begins.

When first meeting a guy, notice if he meets your eyes when he talks to you. Especially if he's telling you something about his interests, or paying you a compliment. Now, just because he looks you in the eyes doesn't mean he's not scum. Most men are good liars.

Why were you attracted to him in the first place? Was it his muscles or his baby blue eyes? If so, maybe you're just as bad as him. Don't fall for a guy solely based on appearance. Love at first sight usually ends the same way it began; with nothing.

Have you known this guy for awhile, in a non romantic setting? Has he stuck by you in some sort of difficult situation? Can you see him doing that always? Friendship is always the best start in a relationship, but be careful! It can also be the worst ending to one as well! Take a chance, but don't take a stupid one. 

Just because a guy might not be exactly crème brou lei on the outside, doesn't mean he's not on the inside. Just because you don't think a man is very attractive, give it a shot. You might just find that the more you two have in common, the cuter he gets.

Oh, one last thing. Don't get the mindset that you and your boy toy will live happily ever after with your matching Volvos and chocolate labs. Expect the unexpected, especially when it comes to the opposite sex. Guard your heart and your emotions, until you are more than certain that he's a keeper. Honestly, women, don't think that your sole purpose in life is to get married and raise a family. Its thoughts like that that keep most women from truly finding out all that they are. Overcome scum with your knowledge of motives.

And to the men, stop being scum. And, if you are scum, and know it, give us some warning. 

This has been Miss Cynical, reporting on the truth about men and women.


	5. Tables Turn

******************************************

So goodbye, go ahead and fight it   
Till you find out who you are,   
And I, I will keep my love unspoken   
Somewhere in my broken heart.

~~Billy Dean, "Somewhere in my broken heart."  
******************************************

Gordo read the article. "This is what they wanted?"  


I nodded. "Your editor told me that it was exactly what he wanted. They wanted an article with a bunch a scientific stuff, and then something to get the ratings up. They're trying to appeal to a different, bigger audience."

"It's a men's business magazine! Who else reads it besides middle-aged business men!" He scratches his head as he closes the magazine. "I shouldn't have suggested this to you. I just figured maybe it would help you get some things straight, but it seems to have just served as a way to diss men. You know, I don't appreciate being called scum."

"Gordo, you're not scum. Not to me. Now, who knows about your girlfriend. To her, you might be scum," I matter-of-factly say.

Gordo stands up from the kitchen table where we are seated, throws the magazine down, and says, "Lizzie, seriously, get over it."

"I am over it," I lie. "I'm just spreading around my education."

"You're twenty-three years old! The only education you have on the topic of romance is about a jerk guy who you dated solely based on appearance who cheated on you. Now you are seeking revenge on every guy you know. You won't give anyone a chance to have a relationship with you."

"Good!" I shout, standing up as well. "You're the one who wanted me to write an article about it!"

"Not about how men are scum!"

"But men are scum!"

"What's really behind these theories? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. What you see is what you get. I just wish it was the same way with you!" 

He growls in frustration and leans over the table. "Is this man hating just because Ronnie cheated on you? Because he found someone he liked more, someone who had more of his interests? Someone more designed for him? Come on, Lizzie! Tell me what your problem is!" 

"You're just the same!" I shout, as I move around the table to him. "You're going to promise that girl the world! You'll promise her a large wedding and a comfy home!" He pushes past me into the living room. I follow him. "You'll kiss her and tell her how much she means to you, and then, as soon as she feels secure with your affection, you'll drop her! You'll find someone else and leave her to clean up after you!"

"Lizzie!" He shouts, spinning around with a flash of anger in his eyes. 

I'm startled and back off. He plops himself down on the couch, head in his hands. 

"It's not always men that are the scum, Lizzie." He pauses, and looks up at me. "She cheated on me. Cathy cheated on me with some guy from her office. I don't mean just going out with some guy, either. She didn't want to rush things with me, but when it came to him she ran the whole mile," He pauses again as I sit down by him. I'd never seen him torn up over a girl before. "I came to her office with some flowers. I was going to surprise her with lunch, but when I got there, I found them both on the couch in her office, and a pile of clothes in the floor beside them."

He leans back against the couch. "I really liked her, Lizzie. I think I loved her."

I feel a tinge of jealousy, because no way could she deserve his affection. I take his hand. "Gordo, you deserve so much more than her."

"I can't handle this right now," He says, letting go of my hand and standing up, heading towards his room.

I stare after him and ponder going to check on him, but decide against it. Miranda bursts through the door with the magazine. She just stares at me until I ask, "What did you think?"

"About what?"

"My article?"

"I think its always about you, that's what I think. You fall for some guy and its like men are worthy of some kind of hero worship. You get dumped and suddenly their sucking commitment phobic buttholes. I'm sorry, Lizzie, but the world does not revolve around your romantic status."

I stare at her open mouthed for a minute. "Oh my gosh, Miranda. You're in love."

A broad smile overtakes her face. "Yes! He's so great!"

I take one look at her, and ask, "Did you two…"

Her smile grows larger, although almost impossible, as she nods. "Yeah, and it was amazing, ya know? He's just so amazing!"

"Actually, I wouldn't know."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You've never gone that far before. How you've managed that is beyond me!"

I walk toward the kitchen and Miranda follows. I hop up on the kitchen counter. "No, not that! I mean I wouldn't know how amazing he is, considering I've never met him."

"Right. Maybe I should invite him over sometime!" Miranda paces around the kitchen table. "I'll give him a home cooked meal! And Gordo can bring his girlfriend, and you can," she suddenly stops as she looks toward me. "Oh, Lizzie, I am so sorry. That would be a bad idea."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Well, I do know a few guys I would love to set you up with."

"Actually, Gordo wouldn't invite his girlfriend either. They broke up."

"That's perfect!" Miranda exclaims, way too overjoyed. "I mean, that's too bad. But at least now you won't be alone. It can be a double date dinner!"

"Those are nice alliterations, but how about this; you just invite what's-his-name,"

"Michael."

"You invite Michael to dinner here, and Gordo and I will approve or disprove him. Think of it as taking your boyfriend home to meet the parents."

"That would make me nervous!"

"Good. Then you won't have the time or energy to bother with setting up your best friends," I smile at her and hop off the counter. 

She looks around, and notices Gordo's coat. "Where is Gordo?"

I point to his closet, er, room. Miranda immediately heads in that direction. I follow her, glad that she's in the lead. She knocks, then just opens the door without a response. The dark room is lit up from the light in the kitchen, revealing Gordo laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Do ya need some company?" Miranda asks sweetly, entering the room and sitting on the edge of his bed. I step into the room, not sure if he's still mad at me or not.

"I'll be okay, Miranda. Thanks, though." She gets up from the bed and walks beside it, kissing him on the forehead, before exiting the room. I turn to leave but he stops me. "Hey, Lizzie." I turn around cautiously. I open my mouth to speak, but he beats me to it. "I shouldn't have shot out at you like that." He gets up and walks to where I'm standing in the doorway.

"I've shot out at you plenty of times."

"Call it even?" 

I nod my head and reach my arms around his neck for a hug. Our eyes meet and we both slowly move our faces closer together. My fingers intertwine in his hair, and his hand moves up my back. My eyes close, as I expect his did as well, and our lips ever so slightly touch, not quite a kiss but almost. We both jerk back when we realize what had almost happened. We had kissed before, on the lips even, several times. I guess they all had honorable friendship intentions, as opposed to an occurrence in the heat of a moment. 

He leans his forehead against mine. "Sorry, I'm kinda vulnerable right now. If you had plans to seduce me, now would be the time," he laughs slightly, and I can feel his warm breathe against my face. I smile and give him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. 

"If you ever need to talk, I promise to try not to go on any guy hating tantrums."

"Thanks," he says as I exit his room.

I hurry to mine, shutting the door firmly behind me. "Phew."

Miranda looks at me from her bed. "You okay? What happened? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," I say. Then, knowing she would press the subject, I quickly divert to a subject I know she will go to. "So, you have to tell me about Michael."

"I thought you were through with tales of romance."

"Not when it concerns your tales of romance. Now, start from when he asked you out."


	6. Rings and Things

*******************************************

Are you listening?  
Am I getting through at all?  
I'm trying to save you from breaking your heart.  
But I know you'll take the fall.

~~Home Grown, "I'll Never Fall in Love"  
********************************************

I wake up the next morning at about ten. It's a nice Saturday morning with the sun shining brightly through the window. Miranda planned on inviting Michael to dinner this afternoon. She must have left early to go tell him about it. Gordo most likely had to work today, since he fell behind in his work yesterday. 

I decide to take a shower, so I gather my bath robe and undergarments and head to the bathroom. 

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry!" I scream, as I slam the door back shut. 

The door opens again and I open my eyes to see Gordo leaning against the door frame. "Calm down, McGuire. It's called a towel."

"Right," I say, still embarrassed. I shouldn't have been, though. I mean, we've both walked in on each other in the bathroom before. I guess that's always an embarrassing event.

"Whatcha need?"

I then realize how cheerful he seems, and give him an odd look. "Gordo, why are you so, happy?"

"Other fish in the sea. I'll be out of here in just a minute. You can brush your teeth or whatever."

I step inside the bathroom and set my bathrobe and underwear on the back of the toliet. I brush my teeth as Gordo tries to fix his hair, looking in the mirror over my shoulder. I rinse and say, "Gordo, I think you're old enough now to realize that your hair has a mind of its own. Give it up." I turn around and once again, I find myself standing inescapably close to Gordo. "Sorry," I say, before quickly pushing past him and out of the bathroom. 

"Lizzie!" Gordo runs after me and grabs my arm. I look up at him, waiting for a response. "I have something I need to tell you," he starts, but pauses, noticing that he's still only wearing a towel. "Give me time to change. I'll be right back!" He says, flashing me a large smile. 

Just then, the phone rings. I answer it, expecting Miranda to be on the other line. "Hey, sweetheart. I really miss you."

I gasp, and can't say anything for a moment. Finally, a raspy voice coughs out, "Ronnie?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm so sorry about everything that,"

I find my voice and respond, "I don't ever want to talk to you again! You cheated on me! You, you hurt me."

"I hurt myself too, Lizzie. Please, just give me five minutes. Meet me at the French restaurant two blocks from your apartment. Just give me five minutes. I have something I have to talk to you about."

I listen a few more minutes to him, his voice once again filling my head with so many memories. I then guess at what he wants to talk to me about. Had he made a mistake? Maybe he wanted to get back together with me! I can't believe it! Ronnie wants me back! I tell him I'll be there in about twenty minutes.

Gordo comes back in the room, dressed in his usual baggy fit pants and layered shirts. 

"Gordo, do you think our talk can wait an hour or so?" He looks at me, puzzled. I explain, "Gordo, Ronnie just called me. He came to New York to make things up to me. I have to go meet him at Étoiles."

His mouth drops open, and I bite my lip. "Lizzie, you shouldn't go. You shouldn't do that to yourself again."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, ya know." 

Gordo stuffs his hands in his pocket and looks away from me. "This is his third chance. A man makes the same mistake twice. A fool makes it a third time."

"Oh my gosh! I'm not dressed!" I look down at my pjs, in horror. "I have to get dressed. Please, understand, Gordo! We can talk later, right?" I ask, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. Later," he replies. "I'll be here," I hear him sigh deeply as he retreats to his room. 

I know I should stay and check on him, and be a good friend to him. But right now, my future happiness is waiting for me! I know, I promised myself no more romance. But, really, I just meant no more guys who aren't Ronnie. Right? It's worth a shot at least!

I arrive at the restaurant, and there he is, sitting there as cute as ever. He waves to me, shyly. He stands up and hugs me when I get to the table. "Lizzie, you look even more beautiful."

"Thanks! You look great, too."

"There's something I have to tell you, but first I have to ask you a question."

"Yes?" I ask, smiling bigger than I have in a long time.

"Will you," he pauses, and I could just explode. "Wow, this is hard." I take his hands in mine. He looks down at them, and nods toward my right hand. "Will you possibly give that ring back to me?"

My smile collapses, as I look down at the engagement ring that I had just put on five minutes ago, thinking he wanted to renew his proposals. "Yes, of course. There's no use of me keeping it. I was actually just going to pawn it off."

He smiles and leans back in his chair. "Alright, good. Thank you so much! I put most of my savings into that ring, and now that I'm marrying,"

"You're WHAT?" I scream, jumping from my seat.

Ronnie looks around uncomfortably. "I'm marrying Ashley."

"Ashley? Is she the red head?" I ask, leaning over the table.

"Um, yeah. Actually, she use to be a blonde back in school."

I sit down, realization dawning on me. "You've known her since high school?"  


Ronnie, glad about my state of forced composure, leans on his elbow on the table. "Yeah. Actually, junior high. She was the new girl."

"Ronnie, is this the same girl you dumped me for the first time?"

Silence. 

"It is, isn't it."

"Look, Liz, don't blow this out of proportion."

"Oh, no. Why would I do that? You've just left me twice for the same girl, without so much as an explanation, and now you want to give her the ring you meant for me! I was suppose to be your wife! I was suppose to live happily ever after with you! ME! Not her! Don't you see?"

"Lizzie, can I just have the ring. You're causing a scene," he glances around the room, and notices everyone watching us. 

"Why did you date me? Why? Why did you propose to me when you knew full well you didn't love me?"

"Lizzie, please! Don't do this to me!"

"Oh, no! Of course not! Poor Ronnie! Poor, poor baby! It's always about you, isn't it. It always has been. I was just an opportunity!" I throw the ring at him, and as if to make me even more angry, he catches it in his hand. 

He stands up and walks over to my side of the table. He kisses me on the top of the head and leaves.

I watch him walk out the doors, out of my life, for the third time. I wipe my eyes. There are few things sadder in this life than watching someone walk away after they've left you, watching the distance between your bodies expand until there's nothing but empty space,

and silence.

***********************************************************************


	7. What now, brown cow?

***************************************

I write about the things I'll never know

And I can't find a moment just to slow down

It makes me think I'll never have the chance

To figure out what it's all about

So tell me what it's all about

~Michelle Branch, "Where are you now?"

***************************************

I get back to the apartment and hop into the shower. Afterwards, I don't even bother to change out of my bathrobe. I take to my room, and do more research. 

I hear Gordo in the kitchen, getting lunch. But I just sit in my room. 

Why do men like hurting women? Why? Is it the rush they get from feeling in control, or knowing they have the power to make or break your spirit. 

That's it. No more. No more dating, no more guys, no more future aspirations of marriage or children. I need to concentrate on my career right now, anyway. 

Business woman. That's what I'll be.

At about four, Miranda calls. Gordo answers, and I open the door enough to get the phone from him. Turns out, Michael has a business trip to pack for, and Miranda decides to help him pack. Is that what they call it these days?

She asks about my crackling voice. I tell her that I'm coming down with a cold. 

************************************************************************

Around seven, I finally come out of my room. Gordo is sitting in the kitchen reading from a magazine, probably the Inform. He doesn't even look at me. He just rises from his chair, folds his magazine under his arm, and marches back to his room.

That's fine. I am in no mood to talk anyway. I quickly grab some chocolate, a big glass of milk, and an assortment of junk food and head back to my room. I fall asleep, and the next morning I wake up and realize that the pain is still there. It hadn't been a dream. My heart really was broken, again.

I wake up before Miranda. I'm not sure what time she got home last night. I head to the bathroom to wash my face. When I look in the mirror, I almost cry all over again. My face is red, blotchy, and puffy, from a hard night of crying. Basically, I look like crap.

I place a cold washrag over my face, trying to erase the blotchiness. I tiptoe back into the room and change. 

Leaving the apartment, I take a walk. I need time to think. 

Miranda and Gordo never knew about my engagement. I would have told Miranda, had she not have been on a random excursion to Manhattan with a few coworkers, and had the engagement lasted more than three days. Two days, and fourteen hours, actually. 

Why hadn't I told Gordo? He was in Cali. In fact, he was at his parent's house, just a few blocks from me. Why hadn't I called him?

Truthfully, how do you tell the guy who you had liked throughout high school, who liked you, and who is your best friend, that you are getting married? Not the most comfortable of scenarios. 

I should have told them both about this. Miranda will kill me for not telling her before, and telling Gordo now definitely wouldn't help things at the present moment. 

But it had to be done. They needed to know the truth. 

Gordo was right about Ronnie. He's always right it seems. I wonder what he wanted to tell me? Why was I such a jerk to him! 

After walking a couple blocks, I head back. I wake up Miranda, who reluctantly staggers into the kitchen for some coffee, which I had prepared in advance for her, explaining how I needed to tell her something. I realize Gordo is in the shower, so I knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Gordo? Can we talk?" He doesn't answer me, though I know he hears me. "Gordo! I know you can hear me! Can we talk after you finish?" No answer again. 

"Gordo!"

"Go away!" he finally replies. 

"Will you hear me out?"  


"NO! Go away!" is his response, masked by the sound of splashing droplets.  


"You have to come out of there some time!"

Only the answer of the shower. I open the door to the bathroom silently as possible. Upon entering, I shut my eyes and place a hand over them. With the other, I pull back the shower curtain.

"LIZZIE!" he shouts, I can only assume reaching for a towel or something to cover with.

"Look, you will hear me out. Get dressed and meet us in the living room in five minutes, or else I'll be back in here without being quite so polite," I turn around and uncover my eyes, exiting the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. 


	8. Peanut butter and pickles

A/N: Hey! There are a couple quotes from "Someone Like You" in this chapter, so I just wanted to acknowledge that. If you have time, please review. I'd appreciate it mucho. Hope you enjoy! ~tawny

*****************************************

When I've almost had enough

Something about you draws me back again

When I've almost given up

Something about you pulls me in

And we're falling

~Mindy Smith, "Falling"

*****************************************

A few moments later, Gordo joins Miranda and I in the living room. Gordo and Miranda are sitting on the couch, and I stand in front of them, as if making a speech. "Here's the thing. Before I found out Ronnie was cheating on me, the second time, I was engaged to him." I view my friends faces. Miranda has a look of total surprise, while Gordo's expression just darkens. "He proposed, and I accepted. A couple days later, I found him with that girl. I broke off the engagement. When Ronnie called yesterday, I thought he wanted to apologize, and wanted to marry me again. Really, he just wanted the ring back so he could give it to Ashley." I collapse in the recliner, staring blankly at both of them, trying not to cry.

"So, you were engaged to Ronnie?" Miranda asks. I nod. "And why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"

"You were on that business trip, Miranda. And after that, I just couldn't stand the embarrassment of it."

Gordo sits up, leaning over his legs. "And why didn't you tell me? I was home, wasn't I?"

I look across the room at him. "Yes, you were, and I don't know," I answer plainly. "I really thought he was the one, Gordo. I thought we'd be together forever." I almost cry, but regain my composure. "But no. That part of life is all over with now. I'm through with love. No more relationships, period. Guys are just not worth it. They're nothing but jerks," I state, as if it is a well known fact.

Gordo stands up from his seat, and walks toward me. He stands directly over me, and tries hard to keep his voice under control. "You know, while you were out there buying these theories about the horrors of men, and why guys like Ronnie won't ever come back, deep down inside you're hoping he would." His voice grows louder, and mockingly, he continues, "Men are evil. Men are scum. But please, Ronnie, won't you make a liar out of me. Well, you got what you asked for. He did go back. He just did it with the wrong girl. It's over. Over. Why can't you just let it go?" 

I sob out, "Because!"

"Because why?" He persists.

"Because I can't!" I shout back at him, running a hand through my windblown hair.

"Why?"

"Because….I was happy. Because, if my research is wrong, and if men really aren't as bad as they seem, men don't hurt all women, Gordo. They just hurt me! They just leave me!" I crumple into my chair, bringing my knees to my chest and sobbing.

Gordo's expression softens, and his eyebrows crease in concern. He takes a seat on the coffee table in front of me. "I know what it does to you. I know. Maybe that's why we hold on as hard as we do. We just can't believe that such a miracle could happen to us twice," He smiles at me, running a hand through his curly wet locks. "It can. Someday you'll find that out."

Our eyes met for a few seconds; a few seconds longer than they should have. "I need a drink." I quickly move out of the recliner, past Gordo, and into the kitchen for a glass of water. I glance in the mirror, taking a sip of the water, and say more or less to myself, "Look at me. I'm a mess."

Gordo comes up behind me. "I'm looking at you, and you're beautiful. Beautiful, intelligent and real. And Ronnie's not the last man you're ever gonna love." He wraps his arms around my shoulders and hugs me. Then, he sends shivers down my spine as he whispers in my ear, "I promise you he's not." 

"I, I, um, I need to go work on another article. It's due next week," I explain. I quickly wriggle free of his grasp and scurry to my room, shutting the door behind me, blocking out everything he had said.

Miranda enters a few moments later. "Lizzie," she says, walking over to me. 

From my bed, I choke out, "I'm fine, Miranda."

"You're not. And you shouldn't have to be." Miranda walks over to me, and sits on the bed beside me, wrapping me in a huge hug. I cry on her shoulder, and she demands no other information from me.

A little later, I walk into the kitchen where Gordo is eating a sandwich. "You okay?" he asks, then smiles slightly. "Of course you're not okay." He puts his sandwich down and stands up. "Here, sit down. I'll make you a sandwich or something."

I start to protest, but he sits me down before I can object. "Thanks," I choke out, my voice sounding more like Cher's. A few moments later, he sits down to finish his sandwich and hands me mine. "Peanut butter and pickles," I smile at him. 

"I could never forget your favorite sandwich. Of course, it was me who got you started on those."

"I remember. It was sophomore year, and Matt had eaten all of the jelly, so you found some pickles hidden in our fridge and dared me to try it. And it's been my favorite since."

"Yeah, but I ended up liking it, too," he says, smiling.

I smile, wiping a few tears from my face. "Thanks, Gordo."

"Lizzie, will you be okay if I go out with Michael tonight? He'll be getting back from his trip tonight," Miranda informs me, crinkling her nose at our sandwiches as she walks into the kitchen.

"Go ahead. Gordo can take care of me, if he's up for the job," I say, sticking my lip out at him. 

"I'll watch a chick flick with you, if you promise to not beat me up for being a guy," he says, knowing what I had planned.

I laugh. "Deal."


	9. Some Kind of wonderful!

A/N: Hello people. This story is already pretty close to being finished. I think you will like this chapter. Please review if you like. "Some Kind of Wonderful" is a great movie, by the way, and I don't own it. Actually, I do own a copy of it, but that's all. Oh, and remember that Cathy is Gordo's now ex-girlfriend.

You, you were a friend.

You were a friend of mine I let you spend the night

You see, it was my fault. Of course it was mine.

I'm too hard at work. Have you ever heard of anything so absurd,

Ever in your life? I'm sorry for wasting your time.

Who am I to say this situation isn't great,

when it's my job to make the most of it

of course I didn't know that it would happen to me.

Not that easy.

Jason Mraz, "Absolutely Zero"

I dress in boxers and a tank top, ready for a relaxing movie night. "You ready?" I ask, putting the DVD of "Some Kind of Wonderful" in.

"Yeah, what are we watching?" He picks up the box and smiles. "Can't beat the 80's."

We both take a seat in the middle of the couch, the popcorn bowl between us. "So, what kinda girl was Cathy? Was she a tomboy, or was she like Amanda, all prissy?"

"She was just an ordinary girl. She wasn't prissy, but she also wasn't a tomboy. Just somewhere in-between."

"Like me?" I ask, without thinking.

He responds without aberration, "Yeah, like you."

Halfway through the movie, I move the empty popcorn bowl to the table and scoot closer toward Gordo.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say, snuggling into his chest as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Thanks for this."

He smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head. I continue to stare up at him, as if noticing his significance in my life for the first time.

He looks down at me again. "What? You sure you're okay?"

Then, as if I couldn't control my movements, I bring my hand up behind his head. His eyes meet mine, and I see the confusion in them. I force his lips to mine. Within seconds, he responds to my kiss. I run my hands to his shoulders, pushing him back onto the couch, me halfway on top of him. Several minutes later, he breaks our kiss. I force his lips back to mine and kiss him more passionately than before. With a hand on my waist and another under my neck, he flips me around so that I'm lying on the couch, all without breaking our kiss. His lips move to my neck as I play with the curls dangling around the back of his neck. His hands reach just under the hem of my top, stoking small circles on my stomach. He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. I smile up at him, biting my lip in happiness. "I can't do this," he says, pushing himself off of me, jumping to a standing position.

I quickly sit up. "What? What's wrong?"

"Lizzie! You're on the rebound! I can't do this. It's taking advantage of you!"

"I started it!" I protest, standing up and walking toward him. I wrap my arms around his neck and look up at him, smiling big. This time, he kisses me as his arms snake around me. I can feel our heartbeats quicken together. I reach my hand down to undo his belt. I break the kiss to look down at what I was doing. After all, I didn't have any experience in this area.

Gordo takes my arms and moves them away. "Lizzie, no." He starts to back away.

"Gordo, I want this. You want this. What's wrong?" I attempt to wrap my arms around him again, but he puts his hands up and backs farther away.

"Listen, as much as I'd like," he cuts short, running a hand through his hair and looking away from me. "I just can't do this. We just shouldn't be doing this."

Tears form in my eyes as I realize what he was saying. I cross my arms over my chest, and rock back and forth on the soles of my feet, my lip quivering.

"I'm sorry," Gordo says, walking past me into his room.

A few minutes later I knock on his door and he opens it. I talk quickly. "Gordo, I am so sorry about that! I just," I bite my lip, not sure what I should say. "It's just that there you were, helping me, and we were alone, and here we've been living in this same place for several months… I guess tension just built up." He just stands there staring at me, this horrified look on his face. "Thank you, for not doing anything."

"Don't do it again. I don't think I can resist you again."

I smile, but he doesn't change his expression. My smile fades and I collapse in his arms. "What's wrong with me, Gordo?"

"Shh. It's not you. I promise you its not," he says, hugging me. He pulls me to the edge of the bed and continues holding me close.

"It hurts so bad!" I cry, burying my head into his chest. I'm not sure how long I sit there in his arms, crying my eyes out. All I know is that the next morning, I wake up with an arm around me. I turn around to face him, and realize he's still asleep. I watch him sleep, his mouth slightly open, his chest rising and falling in calming even breaths. Suddenly his arm tightens around me and I'm drawn in closer to him, with my hands placed on his chest.

His breathing stresses, and I quickly close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I feel his hand brushing a few hairs off of my face. Then his fingers trace my lips, and my jaw line. I shudder slightly at his touch, and then force my eyes to slowly open. I see him smile at me, and I smile back. "We should get up before Miranda thinks something happened here that didn't."

"Let me get this straight. You and Gordo spent the night alone, and even slept on his bed TOGETHER without anything happening except a little harmless kissing? After all of these years? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"You have no reason not to," I reply, after Miranda questions us about why I wasn't in my bed this morning.

"You know Lizzie would tell you if we did do something," Gordo concurs.

"Yeah, I know. You two would never do something spontaneous like that," Miranda says, as she walks to the fridge.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just, don't be afraid to take a chance, Lizzie." Miranda says, seriously to me. Gordo starts laughing, and she quickly turns in his direction. "That goes for you, too."

"How's this for spontaneity!" Gordo shouts, as throws a couch pillow at Miranda. She dodges it, and quickly attacks him.

In a laughing fit, they both end up on the floor. I lean over them and smirk, asking, "So, you expect me to believe that you two are just friends?" They both latch onto me and drag me to the floor with them, hitting me with pillows.


	10. Truth Comes Knockin

Hey people! There is one chapter left after this one. I know, it was a short story. Those of you who reviewed, thank you much. And those of you who read but didn't review, thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying this story.

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And you'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side  
Faith Hill, "I Love You."

The next week, I spend a lot of time hanging out with Gordo. We watch movies, sing along to songs, talk about the past, and even tango in the living room. Between all the fun I was having with Gordo, and my substitute teaching job (which only occupied two days out of the week at the most), I work on another article for The Inform. This one would be much different, though. I'd make sure of that.

"What'll your article be about this week? More on the horrors of men?" Gordo asks me, getting up from the couch and walking to the desk where I'm fervently typing. As he draws near, I quickly minimize the screen and stand in front of the computer to block it from him. "Or how crazy women are to believe men?"

"Nothing of the sort," I sweetly answer.

"Men: The Fungus of Feet."

I laugh. "No!"

He takes a step toward me. "Or maybe you're writing about how much fun you've been having with your best friend?" He bites his lip, and looks hopefully at me, gently placing a hand on my arm. "Can I see?"

I smile as I playfully push him away. "Just wait! I'm sending it to the magazine now, and it should be printed in a week or so."

"Alright." He smiles and heads to his room.

A moment later I knock on his door. He opens it, and I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. He then leans down and kisses me on the lips, softly, putting his hands around my waist and leaning into me. He pulls away with a smile, and I'm left feeling dazed and drowsy. I hear Miranda's key in the door, and Gordo heads to the door to open it for her. I stand in front of his room, with chills.

A week later:

"Alright. Let's just see what you've been up to lately, Miss McGuire," Gordo says, taking a seat on the couch as he opens up the Inform to my article. I sit beside him. He starts to read the article outloud.

This is Elizabeth McGuire again. You may remember my last article, about the differences between men and women, and how men are scum. While most men are scum, I've been blind to the fact that some men aren't. In fact, the men who aren't scum are usually the ones right under your nose. Here is my story, the real story, with the bitterness aside.

"OH, no bitterness? This should be good!"

"Just keep reading."

My best friend, David Gordon, I nicknamed Gordo in first grade because I thought that it was the Spanish word for "skinny", but I was mistaken. We never could remember the day we met, and we concluded it must have been before we could remember. Logical conclusion, I think.

In eighth grade, I kissed him for the first time, on a rooftop in Rome. High school started, and neither of us felt ready for a relationship as heavy as we knew ours would become. It was obvious to everyone that we had feelings for each other. Perhaps it was even obvious to us. However, we ignored those feelings.

Back in grade school, I dated our paperboy, Ronnie. In a few days, he dropped me for some other girl. In high school, I started dating him again. We became engaged a few years later. That ended quickly, though, cause he cheated on me with the same girl he dropped me for back in junior high. I moved in with Miranda, who is my other best friend since forever, and Gordo joined us as well, in our little New York apartment.

A few weeks ago, I thought Ronnie wanted to get back together with me, and I blew off time I was suppose to spend with Gordo to meet Ronnie at a fancy restraint. Turns out that Ronnie just wanted his ring back so he could give it to the girl who had been there all along. Devastation overtook me, as well as an awakening. Through everything, Gordo protected me and cared for me. He told me Ronnie wouldn't be the last guy I'd love. He told me I'm beautiful. He held me close, and I felt so safe.

So, I kissed him, like I've never kissed him, or anyone else, before. He resisted my advancement, after a bit, because he didn't want to take advantage of me. Turns out we fell asleep together with nothing happening except him comforting me as I continued to cry my eyes out.

And since then, I've come to three wonderful conclusions.

Number 3: Find a guy who will sit with you when you're knee deep in Kleenex and your face looks like a punching bag, and can tell you that "Ronnie" is not the last man you'll ever love.

Number 2: Love does exist. The hard part is finding out what love really is, but you know when you find it, even years later.

Number 1: I love you, Gordo. You were the only one for me all along. Please accept my apology for all the hurt I've caused us, and please love me the way you always have…the way I was always too blind to see, or just too scared to expose. I love you.

A/N: Find out how Gordo responds, and what becomes of them next chapter.


	11. Spontaneity

A/N: This is the last chapter to this fanfic. In case you didn't read the A/N at the beginning of this story, I'll say it again. This fic is based off of "Someone Like You", which is based off of a really awesome book called "Animal Husbandry." Some of the dialog is from it (for example, the whole What have we got to lose thing in this chapter). I don't own the movie or anything like that nor Lizzie McGuire. Ect. Ect. Ect. So, now, on with the last chapter! Thanks so much to all my readers!

I looked away, then i looked back at you.  
You tried to say, things that you can't undo.  
If i had my way, i'd never get over you.  
Today's the day, i pray that we make it through.  
  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all  
Avril Lavigne, "Fall to Pieces"

I watch as Gordo rereads the magazine. I'm crying. And when he looks up at me, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, I have to turn away and hold back even more tears. Finally, he talks. "Lizzie, what's going on? What, what does this mean?"

I pace the room, babbling on. "I thought that maybe, if I could explain attraction and love away, make it based on instinct rather than true connection, maybe then I could overcome my humanity. Maybe then I could move on with life and be content to be single, to know the real truth behind it all. I don't know if I bought into the lie, or if I found the truth, but I do know one thing. Gordo, I love you. I love you! And, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through."

Before I know it, I've collapsed in Gordo's arms, crying. "Lizzie, you don't understand. I love you, too. I always have." He lays his head on mine and holds me tighter. "You know, you should have told me."

"I should have told you a lot of things. You were right. It was about my nature. Out of all the things you said to me that night what scared me the most is that I would find it again. Cause I have." I wait for him to respond, but he doesn't. "Would you please say something?"

"No," he says, laughing softly, sniffling a little.

"So you're saying…."

"What have we got to lose?"

I think a moment. "Everything," I answer.

"Exactly."

I lift my head from his chest and look at him. He has a cute sideways grin and a whole new sparkle in his eyes. He places his hand on my cheek, another on my back, and pulls me to him. His lips melt into mine, my hands run up his chest to his neck, and run over his shoulders and back. He breaks away and smiles at me, a few tears cascading down his cheek. I force his lips back to mine.

He once again breaks apart and takes my hands. "Lizzie, remember when Miranda told us we'd never do anything spontaneous?"

"Yeah."

"Lizzie, marry me. Right now. Marry me."

"Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious or sure about anything in my whole life," he answers, staring at me with those amazing eyes!

My eyes sparkle, and I leap even more into his arms. "Yes! Gordo, yes!"

Dear Miranda,

Well, you wanted us to be spontaneous. We've eloped, Miranda. Eloped! Gordo and I! By the time you read this, I will be Mrs. Lizzie Gordon. We're going on a cruise for our honeymoon. I'll call you probably within the next couple days. Thanks for letting us have this alone time tonight. I hope you had fun on your date…things seem to be going well with that guy. Hey, don't be afraid to try something spontaneous! I've gotta go marry the man I've always loved; who's always loved me.

Love always,

For the last time…. Lizzie McGuire.

A/N: So, that was a bit of a different ending, but I wanted to have something out of the blue and rather impulsive.


End file.
